


Still Into You

by Lost_Muse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: HPFT, Complete, Dark, Drama, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, One Shot, Substance Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Muse/pseuds/Lost_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did she still need him after all this time? Why was she still into him after all this time?</p><p>Victoire Weasley did not know. </p><p>[Written for maraudertimes and The_Crookshanks_Saga's Banner Challenge as well as for Slytherinchica08's Random Song and Pairing Oneshot challenge.]</p><p>One Shot | Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into You

_Banner by bittersweetflames @ TDA!_

* * *

 

A broken whisper. A muffled sob. A strangled cry.   
A swinging door. A  _crack_  sound.   
  
Victoire Weasley awoke with a gasp.  _The same dream again._  
  
Her heart thudded against her ribs. She raised shaking fingers to her wet cheeks, wiping the tears away. She slowly brought her knees to her chest and stared at the wall in front of her.    
  
A ghost of a smile graced her lips. On the wall hung a photograph of two happy people. A beautiful blonde witch blew a kiss to her handsome blue-haired boyfriend as he landed next to her on his broomstick. The two then proceeded to hug each other before the picture replayed again.   
  
A flash of lightning lit up the dark room accompanied with a loud thunder. As if snapped out of a trance, Victoire suddenly jumped out of bed and walked towards the wall. Snatching the photograph from the place it had hung in for four years, she hurled it across the room where it shattered into pieces.  _Just like her heart._  
  
It had been three years. Three long years since Teddy had walked out of her apartment, out of her life, but not out of her heart. How could she still be into him? How could she still want him? How could she still  _need_  him?   
  
Almost every night the same memory awoke her. The memory of the fateful day when the boy she had loved since as far back as she could remember, had told her he did not ‘feel that spark’ between them anymore. Since he had told her he had met someone else. Since had told her he did not love her anymore.   
  
He had left her a crying, disbelieving, pleading mess and not looked back. Victoire could still see in the back of her mind the pained and pitiful look in his eyes as he disengaged himself from her crying form, shook his head, muttered a last apology and left. For hours she had not moved. For days she had not eaten. For weeks she had waited for his owl. For months she had knocked on his door. For years she had relived the horrible day in her dreams over and over again. But he had not come back.   
  
As the sound of the shattering photograph filled the room, Victoire rushed to its broken pieces. She sunk onto the floor in front of them, tears escaping her eyes once more. She didn’t know what had come over her. She had destroyed a precious memory with her own hands.  
  
_Memories_. That was all she was left with now. She wondered if Teddy thought of her as she did of him. She wondered if he hurt the way she did. She wondered if he felt the emptiness the way she did. Victoire suddenly gave a harsh laugh. Of course he didn’t. He was happy. He had moved on. And here she was, still into him. Still pining for him and craving him and missing him.   
  
Picking up her wand from the nightstand, the blonde repaired the broken photograph with a simple  _Reparo_. If only it was as easy to fix her broken heart.   
  
Sighing, Victoire got up, hung back the picture in its place and glanced at the clock. Just a quarter after one. She had barely slept an hour. Yet, she knew she would not be getting any more sleep tonight.    
  
She slowly made her way to the kitchen in the darkness. She liked the dark. She had learned to find her way through it. She did not like to light up her home. It pained her eyes if she did. So, in the soft brightness of the moonlight streaming through her window, Victoire took out a bottle of Firewhiskey.   
  
She knew it was not a good idea to drink. Her sister would be coming in to ‘check up on her’ in the morning and she wouldn’t approve. Since the break up, Dominique was always dropping by. Bringing her food, spending time with her, taking her out and sometimes even trying to set her up on dates. Her sister knew that Victoire was failing. Failing at paying her bills since she had lost her job. Failing at eating since she had lost her appetite. Failing at socialising since she had lost her smile.   
  
Her sister had taken charge then – coming by everyday to help her get better. She had wanted to take her to the Healers but Victoire would not go. She did not want an outsider telling her to how to go on living her life.   
  
Truth was, Victoire did  _not_  know a life without Teddy. Since she was a baby, he had been at her side. She had learnt to talk, to walk, to laugh, to smile, to love and to live with him by her side. Without him, she was lost and failing. Failing at life.   
  
A part of her knew this was not healthy. This was not right. It had been too long since he had left. She should have moved on by now. She should have learnt to live after all this time. Yet, with each passing day, she felt herself spiralling. The darkness continued to engulf her. The pain was starting to overwhelm her.   
  
So, she had turned to two things to curb it all: Alcohol and Potions. Her sister, of course, did not know.   
  
With a sigh, Victoire swallowed the Firewhiskey. The warmth flowing through her throat gave her a relief of sorts. She wanted more. Licking her lips, she gulped down the whole bottle. There, that was better. For a few minutes.   
  
Then, the memories abruptly threatened to come stronger than ever. The pain felt more intense. Tears threatened to spill and sobs began to wrack her body. She had drunk to escape and yet here she was nowhere near it.   
  
Victoire was angry with herself. She threw the empty bottle on the floor. The sound of breaking, as always, brought with it a momentary sense of relief. She laughed and staggered backwards, her fingers coming in contact with a small glass vial carelessly left on the kitchen platform.   
  
Her mind cleared a little and she realised it was the potion she had bought just a few days ago from Knockturn Alley. A giggle slipped her lips as she examined the vial. The potion was unauthorised by the Ministry. Yet, she had bought it as it promised to numb her pain.  _Mind numbing potion_. Dark blue liquid swirled inside the vial tantalisingly.   
  
Recklessness came over her and she giggled again. She was doing something so dark and dangerous, drinking something she was not allowed to. It was alleviating in a way. Slowly uncorking the vial, she raised it to her lips, intending to take the recommended three sips.   
  
She didn’t know then whether it was the light-headedness of the Firewhiskey or the agony of Teddy’s memories but the next thing she knew, she had gulped down the entire vial.   
  
A strange kind of emptiness overcame her. Different from the emptiness of needing Teddy. A haze drifted across her mind and vaguely she felt her entire body shivering.   
  
The smiling face of Teddy swam in front of her eyes. The years they had spent together. His touch. His laugh. His love. Then, pain. Pain of his departure. Pain of her heart. Pain of her entire being. Immense pain before her limp body hit the floor with a thud and her eyes succumbed to dark oblivion.


End file.
